Equestria Girls Review: My thoughts on the Equestria Girls Villains
by C-HounDog
Summary: Just saying my thoughts about the current antagonists of the films and specials, and a small rant of the lack of major male villains in the Equestria Girls. (Please no mean comments or reviews)
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

Who else would agree with me on this?

When will we have a **male** villain in Equestria Girls?

* * *

After having 4 Equestria Girls movies and 3 special, we've yet to see a **major** male villain in the spinoff. Yet in the 7th season of MLP and the upcoming MLP Movie will have 2 new male antagonists appearing soon hinted by the unicorn decedent Shadowlock in IDW issue 53 _From the Shadows_ , and the other being The Storm King; Whom I hope will be a great villain in the film _My Little Pony: The Movie_.

The current male antagonists of MLP: FIM we're The draconequus Discord, King Sombra, and Lord Tirek. But while Discord and Sombra later on reformed themselves, Triek remained a dangerous villain as he was imprisoned in Tartarus, after stealing the magic of almost everypony in Equestria and destroying Twilight Sparkle and Spike's home the Golden Oak Library.

Discord is the most developed of the male villains, as he became now a secondary character of the show, thanks to the element of kindness Fluttershy, by becoming a close friend to him while being still mischievous. Sombra soon also reformed, but only in the IDW comics of MLP for IDW issues 34-37 _Siege of the Crystal Empire_.

It just seems to me like, after _t_ _he Friendship games_ , they're starting to get lazy with ideas for new villains in the spinoff with Gloriosa Daisy and Juniper Montage, and to me made it seemed like only girls having problems and thought to use magic as the salutation, only to turn them into dangerous magical beings, and we're both for the product line of EG to sell more.

While their are some **minor** male antagonists in EG; Snips and Snails we're just the henchmen for Sunset Shimmer, and kinda made her seem like a recolor of Trixie Lulamoon at first, I did like their demon forms as they became "the fools" for the She-demon form of Sunset Shimmer and seem more useful then the pony version of them, making them more of a threat to our heroines.

Filthy Rich, however was just more of the motivation for Legend of Everfree's real antagonist Gloriosa Daisy/Gaea Everfree as he wanted to shut Camp Everfree down. Another problem with them is that fact that their original antagonists on EG and have first canon on MLP:FIM.

I love EQ, but would just enjoy Equestria girls more, if they've at least had a main male villain for Sunset Shimmer and friends to face up against. Maybe a G1 villain like Grogar, Lavan, Arabus or even just a Jock like Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast or a lonely teenaged boy misguided or jealous and used magic for himself.

I've always wanted to try making a Equestra Girls Fanfic with a male villain; with songs to come with it, but for now, I just had these thoughts for a long very time, and I wanted to let it out now, let everyone know, hoping others might agree with for something new to happen in Equestria Girls.

* * *

If you like my thoughts so far, I might make another chapter on my thought of 5 antagonists of Equestria girls, from the villain-to-hero Sunset Shimmer to the newest antagonist Juniper Montage, and for now; what would **your** idea for a OC boy/girl villain in Equestria Girls be? I would really like to know.


	2. Chapter 2: The Review

I just felt I needed to have let this out, otherwise, things might never change in the Equestria Girls film series.

Thank you **Gracekim1** and **Windrises** for the review, and thank you guys for putting on my review the **Ponies in Humanland** community.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer at first she did seem like just a standard villain when _Equestria Girls_ first appeared and seemed to had other flaws too, before the sequels, but the series progresses on, she'd evolved into my favorite characters of MLP:FIM. The former apprentice of Princess Celestia before Twilight Sparkle; tried to steal the Element of magic from the princess, and brings to Canterlot High. But When Twilight and her new high school friends defeated her, They've gave her a second change; but had much to learn about friendship. While in _Equestria Girls_ and _Rainbow Rocks_ ; Princess Twilight Sparkle was the main Protagonist, Sunset proved herself to the rest of Canterlot High and be accepted as reformed hero, and In _the Friendship games_ , Sunset Shimmer became the main protagonist of the EG spinoff.

The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) - The sirens we're so far the best villains of the EQ spinoff, as they we're able to nearly put the whole under their musical spell, and turning students against each other and the Rainbooms. Villain songs are always my favorite element to have for a villain, and while Sunset never had a villain song, _Rainbow Rocks_ got us 4 villains songs **! _Let's Have a Battle (Of the Bands)_** _,_ **_Under Our Spell_** _,_ _and_ ** _Welcome to the Show_** by the Dazzlings and **_Tricks Up My Sleeve_** by Trixie Lulamoon as an extra treat.

In the climax, the Dazzlings not only had their own ponied-up form, but they were able to create siren copies of themselves, but soon lost to Sunset Shimmer and Rainbooms, as their red crystals; the source of their powers we're shattered, and we're never seen again since then, surprising that we've never seen what happened to them, I wonder if they'll ever come back? Hopefully If they do, they might team up with a male villain, but who knows... maybe Squirk from G1 (Except the writers of EG)

I will say this, Principal Cinch of Crystal Prep was one of the more intimidating of the villains here, although it was at this point, I was hoping they would start having a male villain to appear further on. In _the Friendship Games_ has **_Unleash the Magic_** by Principal Cinch, the Shadowbolts, and Twilight Sparkle. Unleash the magic is very good villain song as Twilight is being peer pressured into using an dangerous amount of captured magic in order to win the friendship games and has similarities of _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ from Disney Little mermaid, thus Twilight Sparkle became Midnight Sparkle. I also will say that she was a bit interesting to have at least appear in Legend of Everfree, and how Twilight was trying handle her inner demon.

When Gloriosa Daisy would be the main antagonist, she at least had good intentions of trying to save the camp, only for Gloriosa to lose control of herself with the crystal geodes and transformed herself into the monster of the camp; Gaea Everfree. But that's when I've started to get upset with how she would just like Twilight and Sunset whenever they've transformed. It was hinted that she would be the villain and made the film pretty predictable, but in the film, the writer tried to make Timber Spruce; Gloriosa's younger brother seem like he was the one causing trouble in the camp, so... it was kinda pointless, but it would have maybe made _Legend of Everfree_ more interesting if he **was** the one who found the crystal geodes. I've even thought a a creative evil name for this film...

 **Titan Neverfree!**

Gaea Everfree from the ghost story by Timber Spruce at least looked different and well-designed creature with a ghostly face and snake-like tree body, but we **never** see that form of her in the climax of the film. _**We Will Stand For Everfree** _ in _the Legend of Everfree_ is my **least** favorite villain song of the EG soundtrack, it just never catches on like the it's predecessors and I've just seem to started losing interest in the EG film series, since then.

And then comes Juniper Montage...

As she become the last straw, and breaking point that made me decided to start making this fanfic Review about these villains.

Juniper Montage Is the thief and latest antagonist in _Movie Magic_ and _Mirror Magic_ special, stealing the props for the daring do movie, after she was told she was to young to be Daring Do and hated the actress that would be her, and after being caught by Sunset, Twilight, and her friends, she was banned from the studio by her uncle Canter Zoom, later on in Mirror Magic, Juniper finds a magic mirror created by some of the magic slipping out of the broken statue above the portal.

I was hoping at least the mirror would be more sentient like the the evil Spirit from The Care Bears movie, but no, she instead has the human 7 trapped inside the mirror and was able to steal their magic changing herself into Juniper Monstar, a giant woman that seems to be to be inspired by Cruella De'vil from Disney's 101 Dalmatians. But with Starlight Glimmer's help, another girl/monster villain reformed herself, for the **third..** no **forth** time, (unlike Queen Chrysalis) I get it's good to reform your villains, but not all the time.

 **However...** I will **not** say that I hate Gloriosa Daisy or Juniper Montage, but just dislike how they've become the main villains of the EG spinoff. I've thought several ideas for male villains, of how lonely and jealous they can be at Sunset Shimmer and her best friends, I can just only hope that they'll make a Equestria Girls movie that will live up my expectations in the further future of Equestria Girls as I'll try to be a great fan to this and of course My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic as well, but that's another story. We'll just have wait and see what else they'll have in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.

I hope you guys likes my thoughts of the villains, and who knows maybe I'll think more things to write about.

* * *

If you like my thoughts so far, what would **you** think the next Equestria Girls film will be like? I would really like to know.


	3. Chapter 3: The News

A small announcement for the future.

Thank you **Blue Atom09974** for the reviews

* * *

I'll wait and see in the future to see what new adventures will happen in Equestria girls, If want I'm hoping will come true, and some **new changes** for EQ, (most importantly a **male** villain) I'll be very happy.

But If not, and If I'm really ticked off, I'm thinking of joining **Fimfiction** , (Yeah, I'm **not** on **Fimfiction**.) and sharing my review to the bronies and pegasisters of Fimfiction, for now I'm hoping my review would be fine enough here.

* * *

What do you think of that idea?

Also... would you guys want me to make more chapters in the future about anything else maybe, my ideas of **original** villain I would have put in the Equestria girls movies?


	4. Chapter 4: The Review Part 2

Wallflower from the Friendship To Remember and the upcoming hour special of the Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship is a student who holds a grudge at Sunset Shimmer has found a magical stone the memory stone, and used it to make Sunset Shimmer's friends forget her and of her as she was in the past. This... to me was an OC character I've been thinking for a long time, I really don't mean to sexist, but they just had to make my idea of an OC villain a girl? Don't we have enough female villains in Equestria girls already?

Wallflower, I will say is a **better** female villain then Juniper Montage, I can only wish that she would at least be a boy; feeling ignored and hateful at Sunset Shimmer and her friends. After making a garden for the school and became president and the only member of the gardening club, she'd soon found a (Semi) powerful item called the memory stone buried by Clover the Clever and away from an evil forgotten sorceress (I wonder If she'll make a appearance in EG or in MLP-FIM, and if so... Yet again, another FEMALE villain in EG.) I was pretty surprised to hear her villain song and even more when she was interrupted when Sunset Shimmer tried to find the memory stone in Wallflower's bag, and I will also say I think I like this song more then _We will stand for everfree_ , and hope to hear a full song of it soon. One again also, after using the new friendship power at the memory stone, destroying it and saving the stolen memories, Wallflower was forgiven and even gain new members for her gardin club, but this redemption isn't really that bad, when you can understand how and why she was acting this way at Sunset Shimmer.

seem to be more targeted to make female villain dolls, which I think seems unfair. Equestria Girls should show that even boys could have problems with life and High school and think that magic could solve it and become villains too, it seems like only girls have life-struggling problems and then villains and using magic to become transformed monsters.

I can hope for... even though unlikely is that Gorgar, the ram necromancer, and antagonist of The Return of Tambelon, could be a future villain for Equestria Girls and be an archenemy for Sunset Shimmer, as the lost kingdom of Tambelon could somehow be connecting to the magical crystal mirrors, and try to escape to the human world after being banished from Equestria... we'll just have to wait and see.

OR...

The girls could end being trapped in the newest video game Tirek's Revenge, with Tirek as the main villain (He's like the only exception for a villain that already appeared to be in Equestria girls.) Sunset Shimmer's Fine Line short seems like the perfect set out for something that to happen... PLEASE make that happen, and maybe spread the word for that idea.

I'll update some more of this chapter and maybe of Venyet Vignette Valencia from the Equestria Girls digital series, later, I just really to let this out, and try and remind some fans out there of the lack of original male antagonist for the Equestria Girls series.


	5. Chapter 5: The Good News!

...Well, I'm disappointed... Comet Chaser and (especially) Rising Star in Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Stories Chapter books; Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz and Twilight's Science Fair Sparks... we're not the MALE antagonists I've hoped them to be. Comet Chaser was just a professional coach who just pushes his students to hard forcing them to play like professional Blitzball players, and was just afraid of changes, but I guess Comet Chaser was still an antagonist (To say the least.) and just learned his mistakes, I was just hoping for some sort of an epic magical climax or something different pretty much.

But Rising Star... Rising Star was NOT the antagonist I was hoping he'll be, He WASN'T going to transform into a monster, he wanted to build a machine to make Crystal Prep students be friendlier and had no intention attack CHS. he entered the science fair and rigged the pairings so that he would be partnered up with Twilight and they could then finish the machine together. But after meeting Twilight and seeing how kind and honest she was, he couldn't bring himself to reveal the machine's true purpose.

Flash Sentry was just jealous and believed that he was just an "evil demon trying to destroy the school", and once again... Making Flash Sentry look bad, come guys give the poor man a break. If Rising Star would still what to forse the Crystal Prep students to brainwashed to be friendly, that would have been great to see, as an understanding MALE villain, but NO, he had a change of heart, to me it's kind of a let down to see another potential of a MALE Villain be put to waste.

I was really hoping for a pure MALE villain to cause some havoc for Sunset Shimmer and her friends to face, but I guess, I'll have to wait some more.

I've heard that after the next special "Me, My Selfie, and I" They'll might be a new Equestria Girls movie, So I'm really hoping for a male villain in that movie. And as Vignette Valencia in "Me, My Selfie, and I" I guess I'll just and see if there MIGHT be a male villain in there after all... (I hope.)

(And Special thanks for your support Gracekim20)


	6. Chapter 6: The (Not so) Good News

...Well, I'm disappointed... Comet Chaser and (especially) Rising Star in Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Stories Chapter books; Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz and Twilight's Science Fair Sparks... we're not the MALE antagonists I've hoped them to be. Comet Chaser was just a professional coach who just pushes his students to hard forcing them to play like professional Blitzball players, and was just afraid of changes, but I guess Comet Chaser was still an antagonist (To say the least.) and just learned his mistakes, I was just hoping for some sort of an epic magical climax or something different pretty much.

But Rising Star... Rising Star was NOT the antagonist I was hoping he'll be, He WASN'T going to transform into a monster, he wanted to build a machine to make Crystal Prep students be friendlier and had no intention attack CHS. he entered the science fair and rigged the pairings so that he would be partnered up with Twilight and they could then finish the machine together. But after meeting Twilight and seeing how kind and honest she was, he couldn't bring himself to reveal the machine's true purpose.

Flash Sentry was just jealous and believed that he was just an "evil demon trying to destroy the school", and once again... Making Flash Sentry look bad, come guys give the poor man a break. If Rising Star would still what to forse the Crystal Prep students to brainwashed to be friendly, that would have been great to see, as an understanding MALE villain, but NO, he had a change of heart, to me it's kind of a let down to see another potential of a MALE Villain be put to waste.

I was really hoping for a pure MALE villain to cause some havoc for Sunset Shimmer and her friends to face, but I guess, I'll have to wait some more.

I've heard that after the next special "Me, My Selfie, and I" They'll might be a new Equestria Girls movie, So I'm really hoping for a male villain in that movie. And as for Venyet Vignette Valencia in "Me, My Selfie, and I" I guess I'll just and see if there MIGHT be a male villain in there after all... (I hope.)

(And Special thanks for your support, Gracekim20)


	7. Chapter 7:The Other Side, Another Change

**Vignette Valencia** in **"Me, My Selfie, and I"** is definitely the most weakest villain, I've EVER seen. A teleporting cellphone... really? that's the leaked equestrian magic does... Really!? It doesn't become sentient? No mad virus or anything else that could affect or damage all kind of technology in the human world... REALLY?!

But while there were some positive things I can say about that special... **Vignette Valencia** was not one of them, nuff said about her, cause for now I would like to talk about the leaks for the upcoming Equestria Girls Special (or movie) **Equestria Girls – The Other Side.**

At first it seem that this new character from the leaks; **Rosette Nebula** will be the new antagonist but after reading numbers marked on the leaked storyboards for the film, it would seem that after the storm coming from the equestrian magic of **the Storm King** (Which I was surprised and happy to hear about and hope to hear more of him in this special soon) and ending up an a mysterious (and surly magical) island to find the **Staff of Sacanas** from the **My Little Pony Movie** ; they would seem to stumble upon **" _cool scarf guy_ "** (but that might be a stretch) who seems to be already studying the supernatural events and creatures of the Island but perhaps he may also have a hidden agenda for the magic of the island as well.

Perhaps **" _cool scarf guy_ "** is obsessed with finding the magic of the island so much that he has no time for friends and have become mad for being on the island for so long. However I can still see **Rosette Nebula** as an major (if not the) antagonist that may either use the magical island to draw in more tourists and customers for tons of money and be very rich or... she may even be **the Sorceress** that was mentioned from **Equestria Girls – Forgotten Friendship**.

There may also be a chance that **the Dazzlings** might return as well seen they are making a Special _that does what people has been asking for._ I can see the Dazzlings being able to create the storms from the equestrian magic of **the Storm King** and I well accept **the Dazzlings** making a comeback as they are so far... the best Equestria Girls villains here. (as I've mention before) But I would like to seem **the Storm King** returning back to life again and/or may try to process **the Dazzling** with mind control. Or maybe the **Storm King's Minions** could be up to something from the magical other side of the Island, to bring their master back to life, all I hope is that **the Storm King** does come andliterally becomes a wicked storm upon Sunset Shimmer and rest of the Rainbooms.

I can only hope that expressing these thoughts will reach out far enough to have **the Storm King** return as the villain or **" _cool scarf guy_ "** and not jinx my hopes and dreams to dashed away (again)

For I wish to quote a line from the **Nostalgia Critic** from one of his most recent reviews of **Bartok The Magnificent** ; addressing that fact of many animated _female_ dragons for this is how I feel for the lack of male villains in **Equestria Girls**.

 **" _My gender feels demeaned!_ "**

But for now, I Am indeed looking forward to see **Equestria Girls – The Other Side** and this is just my thoughts of what might happen and might live up to my expectations for me to enjoy **Equestria Girls** even more.


	8. Chapter 8: The Come-to-an-Close of EG

**Spring Breakdown** : Well... at least there was no female villain in this one, but there wasn't even a male villain as well, only a magical problem, they don't even focus on the **Storm king** too much, just the leaked magic from the **Staff of Sacanas** , which was pretty quickly resolved. I was even expecting the new guy **Ragamuffin** to be even processed by the staff, oh well,

 **Sunset's Backstage Pass!** : The adaptation of **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Make Your Own Magic: Starswirl Do-Over** chapter book. This special I can honestly say was okay and was better than **Me, My Selfie, and I.** **Kiwi Lollipop & Supernova Zap **we're maybe 2nd to **Vignette Valencia** in being the weakest of antagonists of **Equestria Girls** while the best of Antagonists; **the Dazzlings** appearing in this special as well even though they didn't cause any trouble, they we're still pretty antagonizing, and they can even drive a bus, who knew? The long lost Equestrian Artifact; The **Time Twirler** was indeed a more interesting item to appear in the special. It seems that every character's Paraphernalia can be considered the true antagonists as these items are what causes magical problems in **Canterlot High** to appear in the first place.

 **Sunset/Twilight's Tiara**

 **The Dazzling's Gem Pendants**

 **Sci-Twi's Device**

 **Gloriosa Daisy's Magical Geodes**

 **Juniper Montage's Magic Mirror**

 **Wallflower Blush's Memory Stone**

 **Vignette Valencia's Smartphone**

 **Kiwi Lollipop & Supernova Zap's Time Twirler**

However the long lost Equestrian Artifacts; The **Magical Geodes** , The **Memory Stone** , and the **Time Twirler** could possible be from this **"Sorceress"** mentioned from the special; **Equestria Girls – Forgotten Friendship** , and may be the Final antagonist of the **Equestria Girls** series. Although considering she was escaping from **Clover the Clever** in the far past, Could it be possible that a **Descendant** of the **Sorceress** be causing some more magical problems instead? Kinda like **Shadowlock** in the **From the Shadows** story arc of **IDW comics' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**... Heck It might even be **Shadowlock**! Along with finding the leaked portal between Earth and Equestria in order to steal the leaking magic for his/herself? (Hopefully a boy Warlock)

Who Knows?

 **Equestria Girls** will be coming to a close soon, and it was quite the interesting ride, there may still be a change that they can put my nitpicking to an end with a male Villain, but if not, I'll still and always love **Equestria Girls** , and will just have to work on making Fanfics of them facing male villain myself in the further future, whenever I can and feel like to that is.


End file.
